My Oh My
by Charmlight
Summary: Princess Bella is kidnapped on her wedding day by modern-day pirates. Will this be good or bad for her. Will one of the pirates fall for her. Will she fall for him too.
1. Chapter 1: Kidnapped

**Chapter 1: Kidnapped**

**B-POV**

"Your highness, are you ready?" My maid, Mary Alice said.

"Alice, call me Bella please. And yes I'm ready." I said.

I am Princess Isabella Marie Swan but Bella for short. And today I'm marring Lord Michael Newton.

My maid, Mary Alice Brandon who goes by Alice by me, walked me out of my room and down the stairs in my wedding dress. We walked by the sea when I two men walked up and knocked me and Alice out with a shovel. Everyone went black.

When I was waking up, I heard talking.

"Felix, stop looking at her. The captain wants to see her. " One of the men said. Oh my god, they are pirates! I've been kidnapped by pirates.

"Who are you?" I said.

"Hey, Demetri, the little princess is waking up." The one named Felix said.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. We are at the ship now." Demetri said.

They take my hands and walked me to the bottom floor. There was a cage down here. Demetri let go of me and opened the door. Felix pushed me in and closed the door.

"Have fun, princess." Felix said through laughter.

They left me down here and I started to cry. Me dress was rip and my make-up was ruin. I fall a sleep on the cold, hard wooden floor.

"Hello, are you up?" said a southern voice a few hours later. I sat up and looked at the young pirate.

He had blond hair and was tall. He looked nicer than the other two pirates I met before. He looked at me and smiled his white teeth. Weird, I thought pirates had yellow teeth.

"Yes, I'm awake." I said.

"Good, I am Jasper Whitlock. I'm the second in command of this ship. The captain wants you to eat me, him, and his first in command tonight." Jasper said.

"No, thank you." I said. I was being stubborn. I wanted to go home. Of course I didn't want to marry Lord Newton but still.

"But the captain brought you this to wear tonight." Jasper said holding up a blue dress. "And would you rather eat you Felix and the rest of them."

"No," I said. "Fine I'll eat with you."

Jasper smiled and I take the dress from him. He told me he will be back to get me in a few minutes. I put the dress on and waited.

Jasper came back with the key and unlocked the door. I stepped out and walked upstairs.

What I saw surprised me.

_**Note* Tell me what you think. Should I do this story?**_


	2. Chapter 2: Pirates

_**I don't own Twilight or the characters. That would be Stephenie Meyer.  


* * *

**_

**Chapter 2: Pirates**

**B-Pov**

I walked up the stairs with Jasper and stopped. I stood there and I saw pirates everywhere. I saw the two pirates who brought me on the ship, Demetri and Felix.

"Just keep walking." Jasper whispered to me.

I nodded my head and walked pasted the two pirates in front of us. One are them had long black hair and russet skin color. The other looked like the russet skin color one but was smaller.

"Who is this, Jasper?" the bigger one said.

"None of your business, Jacob." Jasper hissed back.

"Sorry. I was just asking. Plus I have my eye on someone else." The one named Jacob said.

"I know. But her brother won't let you have her, remember," the smaller one said.

"I know, Seth. I know." Jacob said looking down.

"We have to go, bye mates." Jasper said taking my arm and walking me away from them.

"Who were they?" I asked when we were far away from them to hear.

"That is Jacob and Seth. Jacob is like the third in command. Seth is his little sidekick." Jasper laughed.

"What is so funny?" I asked.

"Seth follows Jacob around like a puppy." Jasper said.

"Oh," I said.

"Look who it is, Felix. It's the little princess." Demetri said when we pasted them on the way.

All of a sudden, Jasper stopped and hit Demetri square in the face. Demetri fell to the floor. Jasper jumped on top of him and kept hitting him. Jacob and someone else came to pull Jasper off of Demetri.

Jasper looked around and rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine. Thanks Jacob. Thanks Garrett." Jasper said. They nodded their heads and left.

"Let's go eat." Jasper said. I nodded my head.

We walked up to a door and Jasper knocked.

"Captain, we are here." Jasper said to the door.

"Come in." the voice said.

* * *

**_*Note* Tell me what you think. Who did you think the captain__ is?_ _Comment please I would love to hear what you think. _**


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner with the Captain

**Chapter 3: Dinner with the Captain**

_"Captain, we are here." Jasper said to the door._

_"Come in." the voice said._

Jasper opened the door and we walked in. There was a table in the middle of the room with food on it. At the end of the table was a man with blond hair and blue eyes. He smiled at me and Jasper.

"Oh goodness, she looks like Esme in that dress." The man whispered to himself and then louder so I could hear. "Welcome, Bella. I am Captain Carlisle Cullen."

I didn't say anything and the man smiled. He pointed to the chair across from him.

"Bella, please have a seat." Carlisle said.

I sit down in the chair and Jasper sat next to me on my left. Jasper smiled at me and turned toward Carlisle.

"Captain, where is Edward?" Jasper asked. I looked at Jasper and then at Carlisle.

"He is coming." Carlisle said. "He had to _fire_ two guys."

"Demetri and Felix?" Jasper asked. Carlisle nodded.

"Good. I hate them." Jasper said turning back to me.

"We have been very rude lately." Carlisle said.

Jasper nodded his head.

All of a sudden, a man walked in. The man had messy, bronze hair. A strong jaw line and straight nose. His eyes were a beautiful green color and his crooked smile he had when he walked made my heart beat fast.

"Oh, good. Edward is here." Carlisle said smiling.

Edward walked past me and at down to the right of me. Edward didn't look up at me. Carlisle kept smiling.

"Bella, I hope you like the dress. It's my wife's dress. Her name is Esme Cullen." Carlisle told me. I nodded my head.

"Esme is on her island right now. We are actually headed there now. You will love the island. It's called Esme Isle. It's so be--"

"I'm sorry, but I want to go home." I cut him off. "I don't belong here. I don't care about your ship, or island, or family. Okay?" I said standing up.

"Yes, you do." Carlisle said. Edward smirked. Jasper laughed.

"No I don't. Why would I care about all that stuff?" I yelled.

"Because you're my daughter. So all that stuff is yours too, young lady." Carlisle said standing up to face me.

I froze where I was and looked at him.


	4. Chapter 4: Story Time

_**I don't own Twilight or the characters. That would be Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 4: Story Time**

_"Because you're my daughter. So all that stuff is yours too, young lady." Carlisle said standing up to face me._

_I froze where I was and looked at him._

"I'm not your daughter." I yelled. "I'm Princess Isabella Marie Swan."

"No, you're not. You are my daughter. I have proof." Carlisle said.

Carlisle got up and walked to his desk. He pulled out a piece of paper and a photo. He walked around the table and handed me the paper and photo.

"Here." Carlisle said.

I looked at the paper it said. _Isabella Lillian Cullen. _It had my birthday and everything. My mom, Queen Renee said that she lost this in the fire at the castle.

I looked at the photo. It had Carlisle standing next to a woman with my eye color and brown hair like mine. She looked just like me. The woman was holding a baby in her arms. They looked so happy.

"That baby is you." Carlisle said. "We lost you when you were three years old."

Carlisle stepped back and looked at Jasper and Edward. Both boys left the room. I fall into my seat waiting for Carlisle to explain.

"We, you, me, and your mother Esme, were on a ship called the White Swan when we were attacked by Captain Aro. His crew was stronger then us plus I was protecting you and Esme. Esme panicked and she put you on a small boat. We lost you that day.

"We looked for you for fourteen years. We couldn't find you. Esme cried every night and she still does. We finally heard some good news. My first in command, Edward heard about your wedding. So two of my best trackers went to go get you. I didn't know they kidnapped you till Jasper told me."

"This woman in the picture--"

"Esme, your mother." Carlisle cut me off.

"Yea. Esme. She does look like me but you still have no proof." I said.

"Look at your necklace." Carlisle said.

I looked down. How did he know about my necklace? I thought. I picked up my necklace. It had a lock on it. I could never get it open. It needed a key but I don't have it. I never did.

"Esme has the key." Carlisle said. "Don't worry about waiting for it. We are here now."

I looked at the door when it opened. Edward stepped in.

"Edward, take Bella to my wife, Esme. Thank you." Carlisle said, turning around to go to his desk.

Edward nodded his head at Carlisle. Edward put his hand out for me to take but I walked past him.

We walked off the ship and onto the deck. Edward took hand and led me off the deck. I moved my hand out of his hold. Edward laughed. I get him a death stare which made Edward laugh more.

"Edward, hey dude. What you doing here?" a huge man said out of nowhere.

"I'm here to take Bella here to Esme." Edward said. It was that first time I heard Edward speak. His voice was like velvet.

"Emmett McCarty, this is Bella Cullen." Edward said.

"Cullen. Wait, he finally found her." Emmett said. "Yes!"

"Who is this?" said a beautiful with a huge belly.

"Rose, this is Bella." Emmett said to the beautiful pregnant woman.

"Oh, hello." Rose handed me her hand. "Welcome to Esme Isle."

"Thanks. Edward, I think I want to go see Esme now." I said turning to Edward.

"Sure. I have to pick up Nessie anyway." Edward said.

"Nessie?" I asked.

"My little sister. Well she is 17 now. But I don't care." Edward told me

We walked to the road and Edward stopped me. Edward walked to the side and sitting there was a sliver Volvo. Stupid Shiny Volvo Owner, I thought. Edward opened my door and I get in. Edward run to the other side and get in too.

We drive till we saw a glass house. I was guessing that was Esme's house. Edward stopped the car and get out. He opened my door and we walked to the front door when it opened and out popped out a bronze hair girl with the same green eyes as Edward.

* * *

_**Ages:**_

_**Bella=18**_

_**Edward=20 **_

_**Jasper=19**_

_**Alice=19**_

_**Emmett=21**_

_**Rosalie=20**_

_**Nessie=17**_

_**Jacob=18**_

_**Seth=16  
**_

_**P.S. Edward's name is Edward Mason. Rosalie is nice to Bella, you will know why later. **_

_**Nessie and Edward are brother and sister. Emmett and Rose are married. Alice will come again later. And Jacob wants Nessie but Edward is very protection of her.  
**_


	5. Chapter 5: Esme

_**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. That is all Stephanie Meyer. **_

**Chapter 5: Esme**

_He opened my door and we walked to the front door when it opened and out popped out a bronze hair girl with the same green eyes as Edward._

"Edward," the girl said. "You're back."

The girl hugged Edward and Edward hugged back. Edward smiled down at the girl. The girl turned to me and smiled.

"Oh, hello. I'm Renesmee, but please call me Nessie." The girl said.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I told her.

"You're Bella!" Nessie said. "Oh my god. Bella do you remember me. I was two and you were three."

"No, sorry." I told her. Her smiled faded and I was looking at a sad Nessie.

"Nessie, remember that she was lost. She doesn't remember any of us." Edward told his sister.

Nessie nodded. Her smile was back and she opened the door again. She pushed me inside where I heard singing. The voice was female and the woman could carry a note.

"Esme, Edward's back and he has a surprise for you." Nessie said.

The woman stopped singing and walked out of the kitchen carrying a bowl of salad in her hands. When she saw me, the bowl slipped from her hands and shattered every where on the floor.

The woman was beautiful even when she was in shock. She had the same chestnut brown hair and chocolate brown eyes as me. I saw a tear in her eyes and she stepped forward slower like she would scare me away.

I stand there. When she finally got to me, she looked me in the eyes and smiled.

"Is it really you? Are you my baby girl? Are you Isabella?" The woman asked me.

"Yes," I said. I was still confused about who my real parents are. Were they Queen Renee and King Phil, who were never there for me when I need them or Carlisle and Esme, who lost me when I was three?

I was hoping my real parents were Carlisle and Esme. That way they can love me and not force me to marry a man I do not love. The queen and king what more land and the Newtons had land that they did not have.

Esme hugged me and wiped my tears that I did not know I was crying away. She led me to the living room. Edward and Nessie were no where in sight. I was glad. I didn't what to cry in front of them.

Esme and I sat there and talked. Esme showed me pictures of me and her. I think it was me. I hoping she was my mother because she was so kind and caring. Esme listened to my story about how Queen Renee hated me and how she locked me away from the world until I was to be marry and how King Phil was an awful king.

Esme hugged me and told me that will never happen again. I believe her. That was when she saw my locket. She smiled and took off her necklace it was a locket too and by it there was a key. She took my locket in her small, fragile hands and put the key into the locket's lock.

The locket opened and I looked at Esme. This was the proof I need. She opened the locket and inside was a picture of her on the left side and on the right was a picture of Carlisle. I looked at her and smiled.

She _was_ my mother and Carlisle _was _my father. Renee lied to me. Renee blamed me for having me. She only wanted me for land. No wonder she hated me.

"Bella, are you okay." Esme asked. Her face was panicked.

"I am now," I said. "Mom."

She smiled and I saw a tear go down her face. I wiped it away. She looked at me and hugged me.

"I want to show you something," Esme said, pulling me off the couch and to the stair case. We walked upstairs and down the hall. Esme stopped in front of a door. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

Inside was a crib and toys. It was my baby room. It had yellow wall paper and a rocking chair in the corner. I walked in the room and sat down in the rocking chair. I closed my eyes and saw Esme holding me as a baby. I opened my eyes and looked at Esme. She smiled.

"I had another room made for you. I always know you would come back home." Esme said leading me out of the room and up another stair case. I saw two doors on both sides of the hall. Esme opened the door on the right and walked in.

The room was huge with light blue walls. The bed was a queen size bed with a lot of pillows that were light blue and light green. There was a desk and a bookcase on the right wall. In the corner was a chair that was green. There was a tv in the other corner and two doors by the bedroom door.

The first door was the closet. It was huge. It had no clothes yet but that will change soon. The second door was the bathroom. It was big too. It had a huge tube and two sinks. The walls were light green.

The green reminded me of a green-eyed man. I smiled. Esme saw this and looked at the chair. She didn't saw anything. She just hugged me.

"Esme! I'm back." A voice said from downstairs.

"That's Carlisle." Esme said. She smiled like a school-girl who had a crush on the popular guy. Esme and I walked downstairs and saw Carlisle standing with Edward and Nessie was on the couch watching television.

"I invited Charlie McCarty and his family over for dinner, honey." Carlisle said to Esme. Esme nodded and smiled at her husband. My dad.

"Bella, I'm guessing you believe me now right?" Carlisle asked me. I nodded my head and looked at the ground.

Carlisle just hugged me and smiled. Wow, Phil never did that for me. I hugged Carlisle back at stare Edward looking at me. When he saw me looking back, he turned he head but I think I saw a smile on his face. I smiled too.

Carlisle and Edward sat down next to Nessie on the couch and Esme went to the kitchen to finish dinner. I went to help her. It was my first mother-daughter moment and I loved it.

_**I hope you like it. Please comment and tell me what you think.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Eating Like A Family

_**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. That is all Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 6: Eating Like A Family**

_It was my first mother-daughter moment and I loved it._

When I help Esme put the turkey in the door bell rang. I heard someone get it and heard a booming laugh and a slap. I looked at my mom and saw her roll her eyes. She mouthed 'Emmett and Rosalie.' I nodded. I remember these two names. I just don't remember their faces.

While I was helping my mom with the potatoes, three women walked in. One had shoulder-length black hair and looked about twenty-one years old. She had russet skin color and very dark brown eyes-almost black. She reminded me and the boy on the ship named Seth.

The second woman looked like the first but was older. She had russet skin but had light brown eyes. She had long black hair with a little bit of brown in it. She had laugh lines on her face.

The third I saw before. She had long blond hair and violet eyes. She pregnant and she looked like she was about to pop the baby out any day now. Her smile was very warm and caring.

All three women looked beautiful. I was just a plain old Jane. They were so beautiful that I couldn't look at them for to long.

"Esme," the one with the long black hair said to my mom. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Sue." Esme said.

"Oh, who is this?" Sue asked, pointing to me. I smiled at Sue.

"This is Isabella Lillian Cullen." Esme said. "I'm daughter."

"Wait!" the short black hair girl said. "This is your daughter? I thought you and Uncle Carlisle lost her when she was three."

"We did, Leah." Esme said calmly. "Now we find her and I couldn't be happier."

Leah looked at Sue. The blond came toward me and I freaked out. The blond hugged me. I was so surprised that I hugged her back.

"Oh yea. Bella, this is your aunt Sue and your cousin Leah." Esme pointed to Sue than Leah.

"Hello, Bella" Sue said.

"This is Rosalie. She is married to your cousin Emmett." Esme pointed to the blond. "And this is little Henry."

Esme pointed to Rosalie's belly. Rosalie giggled. I smiled.

"Is dinner almost ready?" Sue asked.

"Actually it's ready now." Esme said.

Esme walked to the oven and put the gloves on to take the turkey out. I followed to help. Esme handed me the mashed potatoes and handed Sue the stuffing. Leah helped Esme with the turkey. Rosalie carried the sweet peas. We all walked to the table. Esme called for the boys and Nessie.

"Mmmm…Something smells good." A huge guy said.

He walked up to Rosalie and kissed her. Then he kissed her belly. I guess that was Emmett.

Emmett was a big guy with curly black hair. His eyes were brown and he had a smiled on his happy face. He had muscles everywhere. He was very handsome.

"Hello again," Emmett said when he saw me. "I'm Emmett McCarty. Your cousin."

"Hello," I said shyly.

Emmett laughed a booming laugh. I was surprised. I jumped back and bumped into someone. I turned around and looked up. I saw green eyes. Edward smiled at me. Emmett just laughed more at that.

"Sorry," I said looking down. Edward was going to something when a guy that looked like Emmett but with fewer muscles said something.

"Bella, my dear niece. How are you?" the guy asked me.

"I'm fine." I said to the unknown man. The man laughed but as loud as Emmett.

"I'm Charlie McCarty. I'm Emmett's father and your uncle." The man said. "Esme is my older brother."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. McCarty." I said. Charlie laughed again.

"Call me Uncle Charlie. Mr. McCarty is my father." Charlie said. I nodded.

Everyone sat down at the table. Carlisle was at the lead and to the left of him was Esme and next to her was Emmett. Emmett was next to Rosalie and then Sue. Charlie was at the other lead. I was to the right of Carlisle and Edward sat next to me. Nessie sat next to Edward and the boy from the ship named Seth sat in between Nessie and Leah.

Everyone hold hands and Carlisle and Edward handed me their hands. I froze and looked at them. I never said grace with Renee and Phil. Heck I never eat with them like a real family did. I take Carlisle's hand first and looked at Edward's.

Edward was looking at me. He was waiting for me to take his hand. I reached for his hand and when Edward saw this, he chuckled. Nessie opened one eye and looked at her brother. Edward just shrugged and took my hand.

"Dear God, we are blessed to have Bella back in our lives. Thank you for finding her and leading us to her. We thank you. In Jesus'name. Amen." Carlisle said with his eyes closed.

"Amen." Everyone at the table said. I opened my eyes. Carlisle was cutting the turkey and Esme was tooking drink orders.

"Esme, I don't mind getting the drinks." Edward's velvet voice said from beside me.

"Why thank you Edward." Esme said. "But you will need some help."

"I'll help him." I heard myself said.

I looked at Esme. She nodded her head. I then looked at Edward, he just smiled at me. Edward got up and left for the kitchen. I followed.

"Emmett wants a coke." Edward said when I walked into the kitchen. "He thinks it's unfair for Rose to not drink and he can. So he doesn't drink alcohol when she is around."

"Okay," I said, walking to the fridge while Edward walked to the cabinet to get the glasses.

Edward grabbed ten glasses and I grabbed the Coke and Tea from the fridge. Edward grabbed the Tea and poured three glasses of it. Edward looked at me and nodded at the Tea. I shake me head no. I poured the rest of the glasses with Coke Cola. Edward took two glasses and I did the same. It took us three trips to bring all of them out.

We all ate dinner as a family. We all laughed at Emmett's day. He had to drive Rosalie to the doctor and fainted when they looked at the baby. We joked around and talked about our day.

No one asked me about my life at the castle and no one looked down at me like The King and Queen did. Everyone looked at me like I was family. And I felt like family too. I felt like I was never lost that I never at the castle with the awful the King Phil and Queen Renee. I felt at home for once in my life. I felt like I could be loved.

* * *

**_Note* I'm sorry I didn't update the last two days. But here is a long chapter. I may do one in Edward's Pov. Tell me what you think. Thanks._**


	7. Chapter 7: Midnight Music

_**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. That is all Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 7: Midnight Music**

**B-Pov**

_I felt like I could be loved._

After dinner, Rosalie and Emmett left because Rosalie had to go the doctor again the next day early. Leah left to go meet her boyfriend who worked for Carlisle on the ship named Embry. Charlie, Sue and Seth stayed only till ten. Seth had to get to bed.

"Renesmee, could you give Bella some clothes in sleep in. I don't think she wants to sleep in my dress." Esme asked when Charlie and Sue walked out the door.

Nessie nodded and take my hand. She led me to her room on the second. She opened the door and walked in. I waited by the door. Nessie was in her closet throwing clothes over her shoulder.

I looked around Nessie's room. Her room was pink and purple. Her full size bed had a ton of pillows. All different colors but no green or dark colors were in her room at all. On Nessie's desk was a laptop and CD player.

Nessie came out of her closet with some blue shorts and a light green tank top. Nessie pulled me into her room and sat me on her bed. Her bed was soft. Nessie handed me the clothes and walked to the bathroom.

Nessie came back with a brush a few seconds later. She brushed my hair with it and pushed me into her bathroom to change. I looked at the door that was shut in my face and turn around to change.

Nessie's bathroom was very girly. She had a pink carpet and a pink toilet cover. Her shower cover was purple with pink poke-a-dots. I sat down on her chair that was in front of the minor.

I few minutes later, I walked out of Nessie's bathroom. Nessie turned out her television set and sat up on her bed. She looked at me and smiled.

"You look good." Nessie said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Do you know where your room is?" Nessie asked.

"Yeah, Esme showed me before dinner." I said. Nessie nodded.

I walked out of the room and up the stairs to the third floor. I walked into my room and fall on my bed. I was so tried from the day that I just wanted to sleep. I walked to the bathroom. I found a toothbrush and toothpaste on the counter. I brushed my teeth and walked out of the bathroom.

I lay down on the soft bed and closed my eyes when I heard the music. It was soft and peaceful. The music was coming from across the hall. I looked at the clock on the bedside table and it read 11:56 pm. I wondered who was playing music at this hour.

I get up and opened my door. I walked across the hall and knocked on the door. I waited till the door opened. The first thing I saw was muscles. Male muscles. The man was shirtless. I looked up and saw Edward standing at the door in just pajama pants.

I saw him smile at me and I smiled back. Then I remembered what I was wearing. I was wearing Nessie's clothes and Nessie was a size or two smaller then me. I felt my cheeks warm and I know I was blushing.

"Hello," Edward's velvet voice said. "What can I do for you?"

"Um…Music…Loud." I said stuttering. I heard Edward laugh.

"Sorry," Edward said. "Was it loud?"

I just nodded my head. I did not trust my voice. Edward turned around and walked to his stereo. He turned the music down. I nodded my thanks and turned away from him.

"Wait," Edward called. "Bella, did you like to come in?"

"Sure," I said.

I was already up so what was a few more minutes without sleep. I walked into Edward's room and sat on his bed. Edward followed me but sat in a chair at his desk.

"Bella, would you like to play twenty questions?" Edward asked. I nodded.

**Ed-Pov**

I went to go open the door. It has to be Nessie. She sometimes had nightmares about werewolves and vampires. That girl has some weird dreams. In one, she fell in love with a werewolf. I laughed for a week.

I opened the door ready to tell to Nessie that I didn't want to hear about me being a vampire that eats animals again when I said chestnut brown hair. I looked down and saw Bella.

I smiled at her when she looked up at me. She smiled back at me. Her brown eyes were looking at my green ones. I saw she was wearing Nessie's light green shirt and her blue shorts. Bella started to blush. She had a beautiful blush.

"Hello," I said. "What can I do for you?"

"Um…Music…Loud." Bella said stuttering. I laughed. She was so cute were she stuttered.

"Sorry," I said. "Was it loud?"

I didn't think my music was that loud. I then remembered Bella now lived across the hall from me in this hallway. Bella nodded and I turned around. I walked to my stereo and turned the music down. I turned back around at saw Bella nod again at me. She then turned around and started to walk away from me.

I didn't want her to leave so I acted before thinking. I called out to her and asked if she wanted to come in my room. She said sure and walked in. I followed her. Bella sat on my bead and I sat across from her in my desk chair.

"Bella, would you like to play twenty questions?" I asked. Bella nodded.

* * *

_**Note* Embry and Leah are together in this. I hope you like Edward's Pov.**_

_**In the last chapter, Rosalie and Emmett's unborn son's name is Henry. Do you know what Twilight book I get the name from?**_

_**I would love to hear your thoughts. All your comments make me smile.  
**_


	8. Chapter 8: The Letter

_**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. That is all Stephanie Meyer.**_

**Chapter 8: The Letter**

**B-Pov**

_"Bella, would you like to play twenty questions?" Edward asked. I nodded._

I learned that Edward played the piano and his favorite color was blue. I also learned that he was turning twenty-one in a few weeks. He told me that Nessie only a year younger then me.

Edward told me he lost his parents, Elizabeth and Edward Sr, in a fire on the White Swan. That was the day when Esme lost me at sea. Edward was only five and Nessie was two. Carlisle and Esme take them in after that.

I was having fun but it was getting late out so the fun had to stop. Edward walked me to my room and hugged me. I walked into my room and closed the door. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

The rest of week went by fast. Nessie, Esme, and Rosalie take me shopping for clothes and I had fun. It was my first girl's day ever. It was a lot of fun, but something was missing. Esme would see me at dinner with a smile one minute and frown the next.

I know she was starting to worry. I didn't know what was wrong until Thursday afternoon. I was getting ready for the day. I was wearing a light green sundress with a green flats. When I was putting on my dress, I remembered Alice, my maid at the castle and best friend.

Esme came to my room an hour later and find me on the floor crying. She run to me and hugged me. I told her everything about Alice. She said that she could have Carlisle go get her. I nodded my head.

Esme then gave me a letter with my name on it. She said it had no return address. I take it and Esme said she would be downstairs. She left me in my room. I get up and sat at the desk in the desk chair. I opened the letter and read it.

_Isabella,_

_ Hello dear. I have your friend here. I think her name is Mary Alice. Anyway if you want her back, you will be at the beach Friday night at 9:00 pm. Come alone and don't tell anyone or little Alice will be in pieces when you see her again. We have some things to talk about. Till then, have a good night. _

_Captain Aro_

I grasped. He had Alice. My eyes started to water again. I cried again. But I couldn't tell anyone or Alice will be dead when I see her again. She is my best friend. I take a deep breath and opened my door.

I walked downstairs and acted calm like nothing happened.

"What was in the letter?" Esme asked me from the kitchen. I froze. I forget she gave me the letter.

"Nothing. Just junk mail," I lied. She nodded her head ok.

The night was quiet. Carlisle and Edward were at the ship packing it up for their next trip. They were good pirates. They steal from the rich and gave to the poor. I was sad that Edward was leaving.

I slept that night with tears in my eyes. I had to be brave for Alice. She will be saved even if I had to replace her. She will come here and be free from the evil pirates and that awful castle.

The next morning, I get up and put on a purple dress. I hang out with the whole family. Rosalie and Emmett came over. We all played games. Emmett lost three games of clue. He will make a bad spy. Edward won the game of candyland once.

Emmett and Rosalie stayed till four in the afternoon. Emmett had to work tonight so he had to take Rose home. I walked them out to Emmett's jeep. I hugged Rose for a long time and Emmett was standing behind her to help her into the car. I hugged Emmett next. He crashed me in a bear hug. I laughed.

After they left, Nessie went out to a friend's house. She didn't tell Edward what friend but she told me it was Jacob. Edward was very protection of Nessie. I just smiled and hugged her goodbye.

Esme told me that she and Carlisle were going out so it will just be me and Edward in the house. I smiled and nodded. She said they back by ten tonight. I hugged her and Carlisle. Esme hugged me back. Carlisle gave me a confused look but let it slide.

When they all left, Edward turned to me and I looked at his wonderful face. I smiled and Edward said that we could order takeout for dinner. I nodded my head.

Edward where into the kitchen and order pizza for us. I sat on the couch and waited for him to come back. When Edward came back, he sat next to me and I put my head on his shoulder. Edward just kissed my head. I was surprised.

I sat up and Edward looked at me. Edward was leaning into me and I was leaning in too. Our lips were a few inches apart and then I felt Edward's lips on mine. The kiss was sweet. So I deepen it and Edward leaned back, taking me with him.

Edward's left hand was on my back and his right was behind my neck. My hands were in his hair. Edward's left hand was about to go under my dress when the doorbell rang. We jumped apart from each other and looked at the door.

Edward got up and walked to the door. I followed him fixing my dress. The pizza boy gave Edward the pizza and Edward walked into the kitchen to put it down and get the money. The pizza boy looked at me and smiled.

"Hey, daring." The boy said. "What you doing tonight?"

"Um…" I started, but Edward come back and looked at the boy.

"Here is your money, now get lost Eric." Edward hissed.

I smiled at Edward but he didn't see it. Edward closed the door and walked into the kitchen. I followed him. Edward handed me a plate and I take a slice of pizza. We ate in silence till Edward sighed.

"I'm sorry about before, Bella." Edward said. "I didn't mean to do that."

I looked at Edward.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked.

"For yelling at the pizza boy," Edward said.

"Oh," I said. "It's okay."

"Let's go watch a movie." Edward said. I nodded.

We watched A Walk to Remember and Edward fell asleep with me in his arms. I looked at the clock. It was 8:41. I turned the movie off and get out of Edward's arms slowly. Slowly not to wake him up and I write a note for him.

I left the note on the table in front of him. I walked out the door and into the cool spring. I walked down the long sidewalk to the beach. I waited there go a few minutes when I heard voices.

"Hello, Bella." A voice said.

A wire went around my neck and they pulled it tighter. Everyday then went black.

* * *

**_Note* Henry is from __Eclipse when Rosalie is telling Bella her story,_ _Aquinnah Tchop_ _get it right. _**

**_Tell me what you think, comment and the outfits are on my profile.  
_**


	9. Chapter 9: Alice

_**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. That is all Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 9: Alice **

**B-Pov**

_A wire went around my neck and they pulled it tighter. Everyday then went black._

I wake up on the floor of a cage. I was leaning on the bars and my head was hurting. I rubbed my eyes with my hands and I looked around the room. The room was dark but I could make out a figure on the other side of the room.

The figure was moving. I leaned closer and saw more bars around the figure. The person moving was in a cage too.

"Alice?" I asked. Not sure if it was her.

"Princess?" The figure said. Only Alice called me Princess at the castle, everyone else called me Your highness or Princess Isabella.

"Alice, it that you?" I asked again.

"Yes," Alice said, I could hear a smile on her face.

"Oh, Alice. I came to save you." I said. "Are you okay? How long have you been here?"

"Princess, I'm fine. I have been here after the day you were kidnapped." Alice said.

"Alice that is a week," I said. "And I wasn't kidnapped. Well, I was. But I was kidnapped by my real family. Queen Renee and King Phil aren't my real parents."

I heard Alice grasped. I smiled. I was glad that Alice was with me now. I looked up and saw Alice sat down.

All of a sudden, two people walked in. I heard them walk up to me. Their eyes were hungry and greedy.

"Captain Aro wants to see you, Isabella." One of them said.

The other guy walked to the light switch and turned it on. The lights blinded me for a second until my eyes focused. The man by me had long blond hair. Blonder than Jasper's or Rosalie's. His eyes were a light blue and his smile was twisted. I looked away from him.

I looked at Alice. Her long black hair was now cut to her chin in a pixie cut. There was red around her hazel eyes. She was wearing a red dress that only stopped at her hip. I guess the men gave her that. Her pale skin looked like she never saw the sun for a week. Which I guess was true.

I looked away from her. I was too painful to look at her. I was scared for her. I looked at the other man. He had long black hair that was pass his shoulders. His dark skin was darker around his bright smile. His eyes were a black color.

"James, hurry up." The dark skin man said. "We don't have all day."

"Laurent, be patient." James said. "I want to play a game with this one."

James smiled at me. I backed up into a corner. James was creeping me out. I looked at Alice and she just buried her head into her chest. I wish I could make her feel better. James looked over at Alice and smiled.

"Oh, you came to save your friend. She was easy to kidnap. She was alone with no one to protect her. I find her on the ground in the grass." James said.

I grasped. No one cared about Alice but me. I loved her like a sister. She had no one in the castle but me. And I left. Well, I was kidnapped but I didn't come back after. I left her. I looked down at the floor and then back up to James.

"Go to hell," I yelled at him.

James then opened the cage and hit me in my right eye. I screamed. I heard Alice grasped and then speak.

"Leave her alone." Alice yelled at James.

"You shut up, or else." James said.

Alice closed her mouth. My left hand was over my right eye. But I saw James walk up to me and picked me up. He dragged me out of the cage and stopped in front of Alice's cage. Someone was at the door.

"Take the little one out." Someone told James and Laurent. "Captain Aro wants to see both of them."

"Of course, Alec." James said. "Laurent."

Laurent opened Alice's cage and pulled her out. I saw that Alice's legs were covered in scars. So were her arms. Laurent dragged Alice up the stairs and out of the door.

James followed Laurent and walked out into the burning sun. It was morning or afternoon. I looked around and saw grow man in their late twenties everywhere. Only one man was around my age. He had shaggy brown hair and blue eyes. His pale skin was getting a little tanner. He smiled at James and Laurent when they stopped.

"James. Laurent. Captain Aro is in his office." The young man said.

"Thank you, Alec." Laurent said. Alec nodded.

We walked across the ship to the other side. I looked at the man and saw two pirates I knew. Demetri and Felix. They both waved to me and smiled a killer's smile.

"If it isn't the little princess. Your father was very hard on us, you know." Felix said.

"He had Edward put us on a boat and had us go thirsty. Until Aro find us, of course." Demetri said.

"We wanted revenge and Aro said we will get it. You see Aro wants revenge, too." Felix said.

I looked at both the once good pirates and grasped. Aro wants revenge on Carlisle. But why?

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, he—" Felix started, but Alec stopped him.

"Enough talking, not keep walking." Alec said to James and Laurent.

James and Laurent walked us to a door and knocked. James was knocking very fast that I almost didn't heard the soft voice from inside. James sighed and opened the door.

Inside a man was sitting in a chair with food on it. I looked at Alice and she shrugged. James pushed me into the room and Laurent did the same to Alice. James and Laurent then both left the room and closed the door.

I looked around the room and saw a young girl in the corner. She was sitting in a chair with her head to the man. Her blond hair was in a bun and her dark brown eyes were looking at the man.

I turned my head back to the man. He had long brown hair with dark brown eyes like the girl. His pale skin was paler then Alice's skin. He was wearing a black suit. He looked up at me and started to speak.

"Welcome, Isabella." The man said. "I am Captain Aro."

* * *

_**Note* Sorry for not updating for a while but I have been busy with school. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Edward's Pov will be the next chapter. Please comment. Thank you.**_


	10. Chapter 10: Looking for Bella

_**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. That is all Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 10: Looking for Bella**

**Ed-Pov**

I wake up to the of the end credits with nothing in my arms. Huh, I thought, I remember Bella being in my arms when I fell asleep. I shrugged it off thinking Bella was in the bathroom and she didn't want to wake me.

I get up to make get something to drink when I saw a note on the coffee table in front of me. I leaned down and picked it up. It was from Bella. I smiled thinking about her. I started to read the note and my smile fell.

_Edward,_

_I'm sorry but I had to go and save my friend. Captain Aro has Alice. I had to save her and only me. I can't tell you. But I'm sorry for leaving. Maybe you will forgive me one day but till then. Take care. It was nice to get to know you again._

_Love you, Bella Cullen_

I dropped the letter and ran to the phone. I dialed Carlisle's number and get him on the first ring. I told Carlisle what had happened.

"We are coming home now." Carlisle said after I told him.

"Okay," I said and hang up.

I couldn't just sit around and do nothing. I ran up the stairs to my bedroom and walked into my room. I changed my clothes and ran back downstairs. I sat down on the couch to think.

Why did Aro want Bella? What did he want Alice for? Did he kidnap Alice to get to Bella? I had so many questions in my head but they were put on hold when Esme and Carlisle walked in the door.

"Where is she? Where is my baby?" Esme said looking around the room for Bella.

"Esme, calm down. We will find her, I promise." Carlisle said.

"I just don't want to lose her again." Esme said sobbing.

"None of us do." Carlisle said to his wife.

Esme nodded. We had to find Bella. For Esme and Carlisle. For her family and new friends. And lastly for me.

I always loved Bella. Since I was five and she was three. She was the prettiest three year old there was. I fell for her with just one smile. When we lost for at sea, I cried for so long that Emmett had to drag me out of the house.

I was so happy when Carlisle found Bella. But they said that she was a princess and was happy. I wanted her to be happy but then Esme told me one night this week that Bella was not happy at the castle and my heart soared.

Now Bella is lost again. I will kill that jerk if he lays one hand on her. I don't care who he is. He will pay for this.

I looked at Carlisle and he nodded at me. That was all I needed to go and get the crew. We are setting sail today to bring Bella home and save Alice too.

I ran out of the house and to the harbor. All the men that were in their early twenties were there. I stopped and looked at the men.

"Jared, Sam, go telling the other men we are going on a rescue mission." I told them.

"Okay, Edward." Sam said.

"Who are we rescuing?" Jared asked.

"Bella and Alice." I said.

Sam and Jared ran to go get the Seth, Embry, Emmett, and Jacob while Jasper, Garrett, Quil, and Paul helped me with the ship. Paul and Quil pulled the sails up and Garrett put food on the ship.

Jasper walked over to me and looked at my face.

"You love her," Jasper said. It wasn't a question. I just nodded my head at him.

"Okay," Jasper said. "I never knew love before. After my mother left when I was six, I didn't knew what to do. There Peter and Charlotte found me and brought me home. I meet their daughter and she was like a sister to me. The loved me and they cared for me but I still didn't understand."

Jasper paused and looked at me. I was quiet.

"I saw the way you looked at her. At Bella on the ship. It was love and caring for her. It was in your eyes." Jasper finished.

"I know." I said.

"Well, let's go find her." Jasper said smiling. I smiled too.

* * *

**_Note* I hope you like Edward's Pov. Next chapter will be up tomorrow or Monday. _**

**_This the Parents to the kids:_**

**_Carlisle and Esme Cullen: Bella Cullen_**

**_Peter and Charlotte Hale: Rosalie Hale_**

**_Charlie and Vera McCarty: Emmett McCarty_**

**_Elizabeth and Edward Sr Mason: Edward and Renesmee Mason _**

**_Maria Whitlock and unknown man: Jasper Whitlock_**

**_Please comment. All your comments make me smile and keeps me writing this story._**


	11. Chapter 11: The Reason Why

_**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. That is all Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 11: The Reason Why**

**B-Pov**

_"Welcome, Isabella." The man said. "I am Captain Aro."_

Aro looked at me and then at Alice. Alice was silent the whole time. She was breathing heavy. I walked to her to calm her down but the girl in the corner started to yell.

"Don't move," The girl said. "My father did not give you the right to move."

"Jane," Aro said. "It's all right."

Jane moved out of the shadows. She was wearing a black dress that her small body made nice. Her brown eyes were mad. She walked to Aro and put her hand on his shoulder. Aro took her hand and kissed it. Jane smiled and sat down next to her father.

"Isabella," Aro said. "Do you know why you are here?"

"I'm here to save Alice." I said.

"No, no, no." Aro said. "You're here so that Edward will save _you_."

"Wait," I said. "What?"

"You see," Aro said. "I want Edward to be part of my crew but he keeps turning me down. I was wondering why at first but then it hit me. You."

"Me?" I asked pointing at myself.

"Yes," Aro continued. "You were the only reason he said no to me all these years."

"But Edward just met me again after fifteen years apart." I said.

"Yes," Aro waved me off. "But he never stopped looking for you."

"Aw," Alice said beside me. 'How sweet."

"Yes, yes, it's sweet." Jane said. "Please continue father."

"I want Edward to marry my daughter Jane here and take over the ship when I'm gone." Aro stated.

"So, you kidnapped Alice to get to me so you can get to Edward?" I asked.

"Yes," Aro said clapping his hands together.

I looked at his insane man and wanted to warn Edward about Aro. Maybe Alice and I can leave the ship without anyone knowing? But I doubt that. Have to I tell Edward? My life sucks.

**E-Pov**

We were out to sea with the best crew. Jared, Embry, Quil and Sam were on deck Jacob was downstairs with weapons. Seth and Emmett were playing cards. Jasper was driving the ship. And I was with Carlisle in his office.

I was looking out the window, Carlisle cleared his throat. I looked up and saw Carlisle pointing to a chair. I walked over and sat down.

"Edward, I was thinking." Carlisle said. "Do you love my daughter?"

"What?" I asked surprised. I didn't really think about it before.

"Do you love Bella?" Carlisle repeated.

"I don't know, Captain." I told him.

"Okay. I just wanted to know." Carlisle said looking at me.

Do I love Bella Cullen? I don't know. Do I care about her? Yes. Did I want to save her? Yes.

I looked out the window again and I saw a cloud that looked just like Bella's face. I closed my eyes really quick and saw Bella's smile and her brown eyes looking back at me. And in that moment I knew I loved Isabella Cullen.

* * *

_**Note* I'm sorry that it was short and that it take a while to get up. But I hope you like it. Please comment.**_


	12. Chapter 12: Almost There

_**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. That is all Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 12: Almost There**

**Ed-Pov**

_And in that moment I knew I loved Isabella Cullen. _

I turned around and looked at Carlisle but he was looking at Jasper and a young boy, not me. When did Jasper walk in the room? And is that boy?

"Sir, I think we have a guest with us." Jasper said pushing the boy to Carlisle.

"Who is this?" Carlisle asked looking at the boy.

The boy had green eyes and you could see his hair coming out of his hat. I walked toward the boy and pulled his hat off. In front of me was my sister.

"Renesmee!" I said. "What are you doing here?"

"Bella is my friend too." My sister said. "I want to help save her."

"No," I said. "You are going to stay in here."

"You can't make me!" She yelled.

"The hell I can't." I yelled back.

Carlisle pulled me away from my sister and walked me to the corner. Carlisle took one look over his shoulder and turned back to me.

"Edward," Carlisle said. "I don't want Renesmee to get hurt too but she can help us."

"How?" I asked getting mad.

"She is small enough to go on Aro's ship without anyone seeing her. We can fight the crew and when she gets Bella and her friend out we will leave." Carlisle said.

I knew Carlisle was right. I just didn't like it. I nodded my head and Carlisle walked back to Jasper and Renesmee. Carlisle told them his plan and they agreed. The plan was for Renesmee staying in the chain until we see Aro's ship.

-The next day-

It was the next day that we saw the ship. It was in the distance and we were closing in on it. We will attack and save Bella soon. She will be in my arms again.

**Aro's Pov**

I see Carlisle's ship in the distance. My plan worked. They will save Bella and her friend, Alice soon. I will make my deal with Edward and Bella will go free. Edward and Jane will marry and Edward will take over my ship when I die.

**Renesmee's Pov**

I was in the chain alone when Jacob came down. Jacob walked toward me and took my hand. He kissed it and looked into my eyes. I love him so much but Edward won't let me be will Jacob.

"We are drawing near Aro's ship. It is almost time." Jacob told me.

I nodded. I put my hands on Jacob's cheeks and leaned in to kiss him. I may die tonight but I wanted him to know that I loved him. He kissed me back. We broke the kiss and looked at each other.

"I love you so much." I told him.

"I love you too." He said back.

**Alice's Pov**

I feel bad. Bella came to save me and now this Edward was coming. Bella was crying in the corner on the cage that we now shared. I walked toward her and put my arm around her. I hugged her. She was my best friend.

"Alice," Bella said. "I love him."

"Who, Princess?" I asked.

"I love Edward." Bella told me. "I love him so much."

I nodded my head and hugged her tight. We may die or we may be saved by Edward.

"I know I only knew him for a week. But I know in my heart that I love him so much. More then my life."

I looked at Bella and saw in her eyes that she was serious. I wish I had someone to love more then my life. We sat there waiting for the battle to start.

* * *

_**Note* I sorry that I haven't updated in a while; I promise I am going to finish this story. I have been busy and will update soon. When summer starts I will be updating a lot more. Next chapter will be the fighting. Please comment.**_


	13. Chapter 13: Fight for Our Freedom

_**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. That is all Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**_

**Fight for Our Freedom **

**B-Pov**

_We sat there waiting for the battle to start._

I waited to hear the other ship –Edward's ship- next to Aro's ship. I had a plan to save Alice and the crew on my father's ship. I just needed someone to come down to get me and Alice. Alice knows I have a plan and she is going to play along.

A noise came from the other side of the ship. Someone dropped in front of us. It looked like a small boy. I wanted to yell at them but they shushed me.

"Don't talk, Bella." The voice sounded familiar.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"It's me, Renesmee Mason" the figure said. I grasped.

"I'm here to save you and take you back to your father's ship." Nessie said unlocking the cage without any noise.

"Bella, do you know her?" Alice said beside me. I nodded my head.

"Hurry, we need to g-" Nessie started to say but was interrupted by someone.

"Not so fast." A female said. Oh crap it was Jane.

**E-Pov**

"Do not back down!" Carlisle told his crew. "And do not give up easily"

Everyone nodded their heads at him. I was leading a group and so was Carlisle. My group was Jacob, Jasper, Emmett, Seth and Paul. Carlisle's group was Quil, Embry, Jared, and Sam

Renesmee already lefted and now I'm going to being worrying about her and Bella. Great…not!

I leaded my group to the back of Aro's ship and we sneaked on. I looked behind me when I get on the ship to make some everyone was fine so far when Emmett yelled to me.

"Edward, look out." Emmett yelled.

I turned around and ducked. James was in front of me with a sword. I take my sword out and started to fight him. He went for my side and I blocked him. He was a good fighter.

After a few minutes or was it hours of fighting James, I finally knocked his sword out of his hand. He fell backwards and my sword was at his heart.

"Go to hell, James." I yelled and then my sword went into James heart. Blood went everything on his shirt.

I finally look behind me and see my men had killed five of Aro's crew. Paul was fighting a man named Caius and Paul cut off his arm and it fell to the ground. Seth killed a boy about his age named Alec.

I looked and saw Jacob fighting a man named Laurent. All of a sudden, a boy about nineteen came at me with his sword. Seth ran to me and I knocked to boy to the ground. Seth had his sword to the man's neck.

"What is your name, boy?" I asked.

"Riley." The boy said.

"Do you want to die?" Seth asked. Riley shook his head and Seth cut the boy's neck. I looked surprised at Seth.

"I'm sorry, Edward. But he had to die, you know." Seth said. I nodded.

I looked to my left and saw Jacob put his sword into Laurent heart. Jacob got up and sighed. I nodded at him. I wonder how Carlisle was doing.

**B-Pov**

Jane stood in front of us and with a woman with fire red hair in back of her. Jane walked toward me and I kicked her square in the crest. She fell back into a wall and the red head ran toward me but Nessie had her sword out and stepped in front of me and Alice.

Nessie and the red head fight each other while I walked to Jane. Jane looked passed out so I kicked her softly. When she didn't wake up, I turned to Alice and smiled. All of a sudden, Jane had a knife to my neck.

I watched as Nessie kicked the red head to the ground and put her sword into the woman's heart. Jane still had me.

"I will kill you all." Jane said to the three of us.

I pulled my leg back and kicked her knee. She let go of me and Nessie threw her sword to me. I grabbed it and turned around to see Jane getting back up. I pulled my hand back and pushed the blade into Jane's heart. Jane fell to the floor dead. I take a deep breath and sighed. I killed Jane.

"Nessie, who was that woman?" I asked.

"That was James's wife Victoria." Nessie said. Oh crap James won't like that Nessie killed James's wife. We need to leave now.

* * *

_**Note* Sorry it take so long. I have been busy. So Edward killed James, Jacob killed Laurent, Nessie killed Victoria, and Seth killed Alec AND Riley. Go Seth! Yeah! Who is glad Bella killed Jane? I am. Next chapter will be Carlisle and Aro fighting. Oooohhh. **_


	14. Chapter 14: A Father's Love

_**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. That is all Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 14: A Father's Love**

**B-Pov**

_We need to leave now._

I looked at Nessie and Alice. Nessie was dressed in a pirates outfit like you see in old movies. Alice and I were in dressed. We needed to change out of them and fast. That is when the idea hit me.

"Alice, take Jane's clothes and change into them quick." I said pointing to Jane's outfit.

Alice nodded to me and walked to Jane. I walked to Victoria and get down on my knees to switch clothes with her.

**Carlisle-Pov(C-Pov)**

I walked into Aro's office and closed the door behind me. My group took down about five of Aro's crew. I take down two older men named Afton and Corin. They were hard to take down but I did it.

"I've been waiting for you Carlisle." Aro said turning around in his chair.

"Oh, really," I said. "Well, when you take my daughter and her friend from me, I'm going to be mad."

Aro get up and walked up to me. Aro take out his sword and leaned toward me with it. I blocked it with my sword and all you heard was our swords hitting each other.

**B-Pov**

We all walked out of the bottom room and up the stairs. I was wearing Victoria's outfit and Alice was wearing Jane's. It wasn't like they would need them anymore. Nessie walked in front of us with her sword out.

The blinding sun made my eyes close. Nessie leaded us to the side of the ship when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I take Victoria's –now my- sword out and turned around about to attack.

I was face to face with Jasper. Jasper looked at me and I hugged him. He let go of me and turned to Nessie to give her a nod. He turned back to me but his eyes were behind me. I turned around and saw that he was looking at Alice.

**C-Pov**

Aro's sword hit mine and all of a sudden, Aro kicked me in the stomach. I went throw the door and landed on my back outside in the sun. Shattered glass and broken wood were everywhere. I looked up and Aro was above me with his sword about to stab me in the heart. I grasped.

All of a sudden, I sword was in Aro's chest. Aro turned around and I saw Edward behind him. Edward was smiling and Aro grasped.

"That is for taking Bella, you bustard." Edward hissed at Aro.

Aro fell to his knees and was died on the floor. I looked up at Edward who was breathing deeply. I sighed a sigh of relief.

"We need to get back to the ship, sir." Edward told me helping me up.

I nodded. We were going to set the Aro's ship on fire after my crew was back on my ship. We walked back to my ship where all my crew including my daughter, Nessie, and a small pixie like girl were.

I turned to Edward and he was smiling at my daughter. I then know where his heart lied. I looked back at Bella and saw her smiling too. That made me smile too.

**A-Pov**

After I watched Bella's real father set Aro's ship on fire, I walked to the Captain's office and sat down. When my head was turned to the window where the sun was setting, I heard someone's throat clear.

I turned around and saw the blond haired man from before in front of me. I think I remembered Bella saying his name was Jasper. I smiled at him.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," I said to him.

Jasper ducked his head and said "I'm sorry, ma'am."

I smiled at him and we turned to watch the sun set. He took my hand and he kissed in. We sat in silence.

**J-Pov**

In almost my whole life I felt hope with just being next to this woman smiling at me. I felt whole. So this what Emmett was talking about? I smiled at the tiny girl that is in my life now.

**Unknown Pov**

"Full sail, don't worry we will find Princess Isabella soon, sir." My first mate said to me.

"Good." I smiled.

* * *

_**Note* Sorry it take so long to update. Next update will be more drama and Finally Alice and Jasper are together. Yes! I put in the quote from Eclipse from when Jasper and Alice meet. I love that quote. Will update soon. **_


	15. Chapter 15: Today was a Fairy Tale

_**I don't own Twilight or the characters. That would be Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 15: Today was a Fairy Tale**

**R-Pov(Rosalie)**

I was sitting on the couch at Esme's house with Esme pacing. Sue and Charlie were sitting next to me. Leah was looking out the window. We were waiting for our boys to come home when it happened.

"Guys, my water just broke." I said.

Esme looked at me with wide eyes. Sue got up and Leah ran to helped me up off the couch. Esme ran out of the house to get the car for us. Leah and Sue helped me walked to the car. The time was 11:00 pm.

Emmett hurry back home for me and Henry.

**B-Pov**

When we get back to the island it was 12:34 pm and someone was waiting for us. It was Leah. While everyone was walking off the ship, she ran pasted Embry and into her step-brother, Emmett. She pulled him to go faster.

"Where is the fire, Leah?" Emmett joked.

"Rosalie is in labor." Leah said. "She has been for the past hour and half. Hurry up, moron."

Emmett ran past Leah and into her car and Leah ran to get in. They raced to the hospital.

**E-Pov(Emmett)**

I ran into the hospital and saw Nurse Kate at the front desk. I stopped to ask her where my wife was. She told me that Rose is down the hall to my right. I ran down the hall when I saw Rose's doctor walk ran into Rose's room.

"The baby is coming, Mrs. McCarty." Doctor Tanya said. I ran into the room.

"Emmett," Rose sighed. "The baby is coming."

"I know, baby. I know." I smiled at my beautiful wife.

**B-Pov**

We –Seth, Sue, Charlie, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and me- waited in the waiting room for Emmett and Rose. Leah was in the room with them because she was the godmother.

I looked around the room and saw Jasper and Alice had their arms around each other. Sue and Charlie looked worried. Seth was smiling and joking with Carlisle and Edward. Esme looked at me and walked over.

"You okay, honey." She said. I nodded my head.

"Just worried about Rose and the baby," I said.

"They are going to be fine." That made me smile.

Emmett walked out a few minutes later, he looked very tried. He stopped and looked at us. A smile broke across his face.

"Do you guys want to meet him?" Emmett asked.

Everyone get up and walked with Emmett to the room but me. Edward looked back and saw me not moving. He walked over to me and sat down next to me.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yea," I smiled at him.

"You sure."

"Yea, I just want what Rose and Emmett have one day."

"A baby?" He asked.

"Yea," I said "And I family of my own."

"You will get that. Do you want to how I know?"

"How?"

"Because Isabella Lillian Cullen, I want to marry you."

"I want to marry you, too."

Edward took my face between his hands and looked into my eyes.

"Then do."

I looked at him and smiled. I then took his face in my hands.

"Yes," I nodded my head. "I will."

Edward smiled and took my hand. We walked to Rose's room and saw her with a baby boy in her arms. I smiled.

"Can I hold him?" I asked.

"Sure." Rose said handing the baby to me. "Support the head."

"What's his full name?" Edward asked looking at me and the baby in my arms.

"Henry Carlisle McCarty." Emmett said.

"I like it." I said, then turned back to little Henry. "Hi, little Henry."

* * *

**_Note* I hope you like. It has been a while. Sorry. Update with be soon. _**


	16. Chapter 16: Surprise Guests

_**I don't own Twilight or the characters. That would be Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 16: Surprise Guests**

**B-Pov**

A few days later, Alice and I were walking by the beach get to Rosalie and Emmett's house to visit them and the baby. I was humming to myself when Alice stopped walking and called my name. I stopped walking and looked at her. Alice was pointing out at the ocean. I followed her hand and saw it.

A few ships were coming to the island. They were ships from the kingdom. I looked back at Alice and saw her panic. I ran to her and grabbed her hand.

"We have to tell Carlisle." Alice said while I was pulling her back to the other way.

"I know." I said.

We ran all the way back and when we get back I ran into something hard. I looked up and saw Edward smiling at me.

"Edward, ships are coming." I said.

Edward looked at me and Alice. He nodded and all of us ran to tell Carlisle. When we ran into the house, Edward told us to stay there while he told Carlisle. I sat down on the couch and saw Alice pacing.

Edward walked back into the room after a while with Carlisle and Jasper. Alice ran to Jasper. They kissed each other. Carlisle come to me and looked at my face.

"We need the crew. Please go call them, Edward." Carlisle said looking at me instead of Edward.

I looked at Edward and saw him nodded. He left the room and called them. Alice and Jasper walked to Carlisle and me. They sat down next to me.

"We need to go to the beach before they can to shore without us there." Jasper said to Carlisle.

Carlisle nodded. We all get up and walked to the car. I was in the back with Alice and Jasper. Carlisle got in the driver's seat. We waited for Edward to come back. After a few minutes, Edward come out and sat in the passenger's seat.

We drove to the beach and saw that the crew was there already along with Emmett and Rosalie with little Henry with her arms. Leah was standing at to Embry and Seth. Renesmee and Jacob were next to Esme who was shopping earlier. I guess Edward called her.

Everyone in the car got out and went to stand with everyone else. Carlisle was in the front with Esme and Edward next to him. Jasper and Alice were a little behind Esme while I went to stand next to Edward.

Edward took my hand in his and we waited for the crew of the ship in front of us to come.

**M-Pov(Mike)**

"My lord, we are ready to go to shore." My first mate, Tyler said.

I nodded my head and walked to the lifeboat to take us to the shore.

"I almost have you, my Isabella." I said softly.

* * *

**_Note* If you want to see the outfits from the other chapters, go to my profile. Sorry that I forget to tell before. Here is chapter 16. Comment please. _**


	17. Chapter 17: Finally Here

_**I don't own Twilight or the characters. That would be Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 17: Finally Here**

**B-Pov**

A lifeboat was coming toward us and I think saw Lord Michael Newton in it. I turned my head to Edward and he looked at me and smiled his crooked smiled. The boat was a now on the beach near us. I take a deep breath.

"We are here for Princess Isabella Marie Swan." A man I remembered as Sir Tyler said.

"She is not yours to take." Carlisle said back.

"How dare you." Lord Michael said. "She is mine future wife."

"I am not yours." I yelled at him.

Lord Michael walked up to me and was about to take a piece of my hair when Edward pointed his sword at the Lord.

"Who do you think you are?" Lord Michael said.

"She is not yours and will NEVER be." Edward said.

"But I love her." Lord Michael said.

"No, you love my parents' power." I said "Anyway I'm not their daughter. They never had a child."

"That is not true." Lord Michael said. "I have proof. The picture please."

I looked at Edward and then Carlisle. What picture there were never any pictures of me in the castle. Sir Eric come running to Lord Michael and put a picture in my hands. I looked at the picture.

In the picture was the queen in a bed with a little baby in her arms. The baby had brown hair and brown eyes. The baby had a little smile on her face and had a little birth mark on her arm. This isn't me. But who is it?

"The king and queen never named you yet until you were found by the ocean. You had a blanket with the name Isabella on it. The people that kidnapped you named you that. You were used to that so they kept it." Lord Michael said.

"That isn't me. I am no princess. I don't have that birth mark on my arm." I said. "But I do know who does."

* * *

**_Note* Please Comment._**


	18. Chapter 18: The Princess Is Who?

_**I don't own Twilight or the characters. That would be Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 18: The Princess Is Who?**

**B-Pov**

"You all remember the servant girl." I started to say. "Her name was Jessica. She looks a little like me but a lot like this baby in the picture."

"Jessica is not our princess." Lord Michael said. "She has no family and lives with the thieves. Plus she is bossy and rude to the other servants."

"Did you not just hear what you said, Lord?" Sir Tyler said walking behind Lord Michael.

"Jessica is the princess, you moron." I said. "Not me. I was lost and found the queen when I was three years old. I was older then that baby."

"What?" Lord Michael asked looking confused. "I don't understand."

I take a deep breath and let it out. I looked at Edward and saw him looking at me.

"The baby was kidnapped when she was a baby, right?" I asked. The Lord nodded.

"And was found when she was about a month later, right?" I asked. Lord Michael nodded again.

"I was three years old when the queen found me. She probably said I was her daughter to make everyone stop worrying." I said.

And there it dawn on me. That was why the king and queen didn't like me. They know I wasn't their real daughter. And when King Phil left to go hurting, he didn't go hurting. He went searching for this daughter. His real daughter. I looked up at Edward.

"Edward, I know the king's and queen's secret." I said and turned back to Lord Michael. "Did you bring any servants with you?"

"Yes, I did." Lord Michael said. "Two girls, one three years younger than you and another that is one year younger."

"What are their names?" I asked.

"Does it really matter?" The Lord laughed.

"Yes!" I shouted. "Their names, please."

"Um…their names are…" Sir Tyler whispered in the lord's ear. "…Jessica and Lauren."

"The princess was on your ship the whole time," I said out loud. "Princess Jessica Marie Swan is going home with Lord Michael Newton now."

Everyone cheered but Lord Michael. I smiled at Edward and my family. I was home and no one was taking me away.

"Bring Jessica to me, now." Lord Newton yelled.

After a couple of minutes, Jessica walked over to Lord Michael. She smiled at him but he pushed her toward me.

"Show me your arms, now." The Lord yelled at us.

I pulled up my sleeves and so did Jessica. The lord looked at my arm and saw no birth mark. He then turned to Jessica and saw the same birth mark as the baby in the picture.

"The real princess has been found." Lord Michael said. "And she will be my wife."

Lord Michael pulled Jessica toward him and kissed her. Jessica kissed him back. I looked at them and smiled.

"At least I don't have to marry him." I whispered to Edward.

Edward's lips went up into his crooked smile. He leaned over and kissed my forehead.

Later that night, after the lord and his crew left, everyone was cheering for what happened. Not that they found the princess, but that I was the princess. Everyone laughed and cheered.

During the night, Edward quieted everyone and asked Carlisle if he could marry me. Everyone cheered more. Esme cried happy tears and Carlisle approved. Edward was so happy that he wanted to marry me as soon as possible, so nothing else can go wrong. I just laughed.

* * *

_***Note* Next chapter will be the wedding. So please comment. Thanks. **_


	19. Chapter 19: The Wedding

_**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. That is all Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 19: The Wedding**

**B-Pov  
**

The wedding was finally here. Everything was just right but it took a while. Everyone was excited, but mostly Alice. She was planning it. She weren't let anyone near the clothes until the wedding day. She didn't want anything happening to them. But on the wedding day, everyone come.

Esme and Alice came into my room the morning of the wedding and helped me get ready. Esme was wearing a blue v-neck dress and her hair was up in waves going down her back. Alice was my maid of honor. So she was wearing a purple dress with ruffs on the bottom and around the neck line. Alice's hair down in a pixie hair style.

Rosalie came in a few minutes after my mom and Alice with baby Henry in her arms. Rosalie was beautiful in a sleeveless red knee length dress while Henry was wearing a baby tux. Rosalie's hair was on the side with waves. Renesmee and Leah walked in after Rose and Henry. Renesmee and Leah are my bride maids.

Renesmee was wearing a beautiful purple v-neck dress that went to her knees. Her brownish-reddish hair was in curls around her face. Leah was wearing a purple dress with ruffs around the neck line and ties in the back. Her dark hair was pulled back into a low ponytail.

Rosalie handed Henry to Esme and walked toward me to curl my brown hair while Alice did my make-up. In the mirror I could see Renesmee unzipping my wedding dress. It was beautiful. The dress was a cream color that went off the shoulder. Leah was taking out the elbow high gloves that went with the dress. After Rosalie curled my hair, she walked to a box and opened it. She walked back with a cream color crown/headband and placed it on my head. I thanked her and Alice and stand up.

Renesmee and Leah helped me into my elegant wedding dress. I faced the mirror and smiled. I thanked everyone and they all left the room but Esme and Renesmee. I turned toward them and smiled.

"Edward is so lucky." Esme said walking toward me.

"My brother better not lose you again or I'll kill him." Renesmee said sitting down on the couch in the corner. I smiled at what said.

Esme stopped in front of me and hugged me. She pulled out a small diamond necklace and walked behind me. She put it around my neck.

"It was my mother's necklace. She had it her wedding day and I had it on mine. Now I want you to wear on yours." Esme said. "May you have a wonderful life with Edward by your side."

"I will, mom." I said almost crying.

"No crying!" Renesmee ran over to me and waving her hand over my eyes. Esme and I laughed at that.

All of a sudden, the day opened and Carlisle walked in. He was very handsome in a black tux. He walked over to me and hugged me. I hugged him back.

"It's time." Alice said poking her head back into the room.

Esme walked out of the room with Renesmee next to her. Carlisle gave me his arm and I put my arm through it. He led me outside to the backyard but stopped before we went out.

The music started and little Irina walked out first dropping flower petals. Irina was five and her mother was Dr. Tanya and her father was a guy named Brad. Rosalie walked out next with Henry in one arm and a pillow holding the rings in the other. Leah and Embry walked out next and then Renesmee and Jacob walked out.

I took a deep breath and smiled at Alice. She smiled back at me. I turned to Carlisle and leaned in and kissed my forehead and whispered.

"I love you so much," Carlisle said.

"I love you too, dad." I said back.

Alice started to walk down the aisle with Jasper at her side. These two are in love as much as Edward and I are in love. I smiled and Carlisle started to lead me down the aisle toward Edward and my future. I smiled the biggest smile.

I looked up at around the backyard. It was beautiful. It had lights and flowers. Everything I wanted for my wedding. My dream wedding. I smiled and turned my eyes to the front. Edward was standing in the front at the end of the aisle with a huge smile on his face. His hair was messy and his suit was black and his green eyes were on me.

I smiled at him and stopped in front of him. Carlisle took my hands and handed them to Edward. Edward took them and kissed both of them. I giggled at that. Carlisle walked over to Esme and sat down while tooking her hands in his.

Edward and I turned to the priest and listened to him. After that we said our vows, starting with Edward and then going to me. I almost cried during my heart-felt vow to Edward, but Edward wiped the tears from my eyes. The priest asked if anyone thinks we shouldn't be married and I prayed that no one said anything. And no one did.

"Do, you, Edward Anthony Mason take Isabella Lillian Cullen to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold for this day forward?" the priest asked.

"I do." Edward said. "I will always do."

"And do you, Isabella Lillian Cullen take Edward Anthony to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold for this day forward?"

"I do," I said looking at Edward.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest said looking at Edward then me. "You may kiss the bribe."

Edward leaned in and kissed me softly and passionately. I kissed him back the same. When we stopped, I looked at Edward and whispered "My oh my."

We turned to our family and friends and smiled. I waved at Alice and my parents and Edward took my hand. He led me out of the backyard and into the house. Where he kissed me again, when we stopped everyone was following us to the front yard where a black limo was waiting for us. We climbed in and waved goodbye to everyone. Edward took my hand and kissed it.

"You ready for our honeymoon, Mrs. Mason?" Edward asked. I nodded my head.

And we drove off to our happily ever after. We have each other forever and always.

* * *

**_*Note* Sorry, That I haven't updated in a while. Dressed are on the profile. I hope you like it. It's the end of the story. I have three other sorties I'm writing right now. Comment please. And thank you for reading this story. :)_**


End file.
